La habitación embrujada
by Alphabetta
Summary: Ni una palabra. Deidara no pensaba creerse ni una maldita palabra de las historias que se inventase su estúpido y sensual compañero de piso para colarse en su cama, a pesar de no estar en absoluto en contra de dicha idea. Lemon. Obidei.


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Se despertó cuando sintió que alguien decía su nombre. Apoyó los codos en el colchón y se irguió algo desorientado, preguntándose si no lo habría soñado. Unos golpes en la puerta lo convencieron de que sin duda estaba despierto.

─¿Deidara?

Era la voz de Obito, su compañero de piso. Tras mirar en el reloj de su celular que eran las tres y diez, saltó de la cama y fue a abrirle. Iba en ropa interior, pero supuso que no le importaría. Más le valía que fuera algo urgente.

─¿Qué pasa, hm?

─Perdón por despertarte. Sé que esto es raro pero necesito que me dejes dormir contigo esta noche.

Tres segundos pasaron hasta que la cabeza de Deidara procesó esas palabras.

─¿¡Qué!?

No es que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el invitarlo a su cama, sobre todo cuando lo veía haciéndose el desayuno sin camiseta. Pero Obito nunca había parecido interesado en un acercamiento, y puesto que tendrían que verse a diario, Deidara quería pisar sobre seguro.

─Acabo de ver un fantasma en mi habitación, no pienso volver ahí esta noche.

─Seguro lo has soñado. Venga ya. ¿Para esto me despiertas?

─¡Era una niña! ─insistió Obito.

─¿Una niña?

─¿Has visto "El Resplandor"? Pues como ese par de... Niñas tétricas. Y me estaba mirando. Deidara me tienes que dejar pasar.

La descripción le dio escalofríos a Deidara, y por un momento lo comprendió, aunque se hubiera tratado de un simple sueño, sonaba como un sueño perturbador.

Por quedarse pensativo, no vio que Obito se estaba colando en su cuarto e invitándose a su cama.

─¡Oye! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso, hm? ¡Obito!

─¡Prometo no roncar! ─dijo, tapándose con la sábana.

─¡Ese no es el punto!

Deidara se acercó a él considerando si destaparlo y echarlo a empujones, pero estaba cansado. Volvió a acostarse y le dio la espalda, demasiado consciente de su presencia. Mierda, estaba comenzando a sentir calor por todo el cuerpo.

─Si querías ligar conmigo no tenías que haberte inventado toda esta mierda de historia. ¿Me estás oyendo?

─Gracias Dei, por tu amabilidad.

Y decidió que si se rozaban accidental o no tan accidentalmente, sería todo culpa de Obito.

El molesto pitido de la alarma de su teléfono sonó como todos los días laborables a las siete y media. Deidara no había dormido demasiado bien, al contrario que Obito que lo hizo inmediatamente. Observar su espalda descubierta a la tenue luz que entraba de la calle no lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Deidara acabó durmiéndose, a saber a qué hora, a pesar de tener un tipo sexy en su cama.

Tras apagar la alarma, se levantó y fue a por una muda de ropa limpia. Obito no se había movido de donde estaba, ni siquiera cuando encendió la luz.

─Hey. Es por esto que siempre te pierdes la primera hora ─se quejó Deidara.

No estaban en la misma carrera, pero le habían llegado rumores. Cuando Obito no le contestó, lo tomó del hombro y lo sacudió un poco.

─¡Ya voy! ─dijo, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

Deidara decidió que no era asunto suyo y fue a ducharse. Creyó que estar bajo el agua lo ayudaría a relajarse. Error. El apetito repentino por él aumentó al imaginarlo entrando a la ducha con él, enjabonándose el uno al otro.

Mierda. Deidara no tenía tiempo esa mañana para una paja rápida. Se centró en su tarea de la universidad, esperando que el calentón se le pasase pronto.

Al volver a su cuarto ya seco, Obito aún estaba ahí.

─¡Levántate ya! ─esa vez Deidara fue menos gentil al zarandearlo.

Sentía que estaba actuando como si Obito fuera su novio desde hace años. Solo que aún no lo había probado en la cama. Había oído hablar de gente que se acuesta sin compromiso pero no de aquello.

─¡Nnnnh! ¡Dije que ya iba!

─¡Hace media hora, hm!

¿Era así todas las mañanas? Deidara tenía que hacer la cama, hábito que le había contagiado su anterior compañero de piso, maniático del orden, aunque en realidad sólo tenía ganas de deshacerla más. De un tirón le arrancó la sábana y Obito protestó.

─¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ─lloriqueó.

Los ojos de Deidara recorrieron su cuerpo con descaro. Estaba a un paso de tirársele encima, pero sabía que debía tantear el terreno un poco más antes de lanzarse a ciegas. Él no se liaba con gente con la que debía convivir a diario a no ser, supuso, que hubiera un interés mutuo preexistente. Pero ese tremendo cuerpazo era cada vez más difícil de resistir.

Tantear el terreno cuando él quería entrar al mismo tirando bombas iba a ser doloroso. Deidara apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se inclinó hacia abajo. Pudo jurar que Obito se le quedaba mirando también, o a lo mejor solo lo imaginaba.

─Fuera de mi cama.

─Está bien. Está bien. Dame un minuto más. ¿Qué más te da si tú no vas a usarla hasta la noche?

─Puedes quedarte un rato más sólo si la haces por mí ─dijo Deidara, comenzando a vestirse sin pudor ninguno. Era su habitación y si por casualidad Obito andaba interesado en él, era mejor mostrar que esconder.

Tras ponerse el uniforme salió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Obito a través del espejo. El muy descarado lo estaba mirando.

Echó cereal en un tazón y fue a buscar la leche, pero no quedaba. Recordó que era su turno de comprar, y decidió no enojarse con Obito la siguiente vez que tuviera un error. En su lugar, usó batido de fresa. Su compañero de piso entró por la puerta en ese instante, aún en calzoncillos para su suerte o desgracia. Deidara se encogió de hombros, al ver que se había fijado en la extraña combinación culinaria.

─¿Qué? ─dijo.

─Sólo pensaba que es una buena idea, aunque no sea muy saludable. Quizá haga yo lo mismo.

─Sí, hazlo, hm. Por un día no va a pasarte nada ─trató de convencerlo Deidara. Así no se daría cuenta que se le había olvidado comprar leche y al volver de clases se pasaría por el supermercado.

Satisfecho, Obito se sentó.

─Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo y perdón si te he causado molestias. Sé que fue una petición extraña ─dijo, mientras los cuadritos de trigo y miel caían de la caja a su tazón naranja con espirales negras─ Desde siempre me desvelé si algo me asustaba. Y hoy tenía que estudiar, así que quería rendir bien.

─¿No estarías soñando, hm?

─¡No! ¡Estaba bien despierto, lo prometo! ─tras rellenar el tazón con batido, se llevó a la boca la primera cucharada─. Es difícil de creer pero abrí los ojos y estaba ahí parada junto a mi cama, mirándome. Cuando encendí la luz se fue.

No es que no creyese en esas historias, es que nunca le había pasado nada parecido y a veces se preguntaba si la gente no estaría descartando el resto de explicaciones más razonables demasiado pronto.

─Tal vez vuelva esta noche ─agregó Obito con temor.

─Mira ─comenzó a decir Deidara─, si lo que quieres es meterte en mi cama todas las noches deja de inventarte excusas.

─¡Pero es verdad!

Deidara bajó la vista a sus labios. En su imaginación ya se estaban besando así tal cual iba Obito vestido.

─De hecho, si estás dispuesto a que hagamos algo más que dormir, no tendría ningún problema con ello.

Si Obito se asustaba demasiado, siempre podría decir que lo dijo en broma. Pero el tipo se estaba sonrojando, y no sólo un poco. Deidara quería y deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa saltarle encima.

─Luego hablamos.

─¿Quiere eso decir... Que hay algo que hablar del tema?

Deidara estaba de repente muy interesado. Se apoyó en la mesa, inclinándose hacia él. Obito se pegó tanto como pudo al respaldo de la silla.

─¡D-deidara yo...! ¡Estas cosas me dan mucho corte!

─¿Pero lo de la niña tétrica es verdad o no, hm?

─Debo ir a clase, y tú también. Luego hablamos. En serio. La lección de hoy es importante.

Y sin perder ni un segundo salió de la cocina. A Deidara aún no le quedaba muy claro lo que estaba pasando. Obito daba demasiados rodeos. Terminó de desayunar y comenzó a preparar la mochila sin dejar de darle vueltas al tema. Porque si ahí había atracción mutua entonces nada les impedía coger.

Suspirando, se echó la mochila al hombro y caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo cuando estaba justo enfrente. Sentía cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo nada más que de pensar en lo que iba a pasar. No quería hablar las cosas luego, quería hablarlas en ese preciso momento.

De hecho, no quería hablar nada. Quería, necesitaba pasar a la acción. Ya. Tiró la mochila al suelo y volvió sobre sus pasos. No podría tener pensamientos sucios en la cabeza todo el día. Iba a explotar si eso pasaba.

Obito estaba completamente vestido cuando pasó a su cuarto. No por mucho tiempo. Deidara lo agarró de la camisa sin delicadeza ninguna y lo atrajo a sí para estampar sus labios en los de él con desesperación. Obito parecía sorprendido, pero no lo rechazó sino que le respondió al beso con la torpeza propia de lo inesperado.

─Dei... Mmm... Dara... ¡Espera! ─dijo en cuanto podía despegarse de él una fracción de segundo─. Deberíamos... Hablarlo antes.

Sabía a batido de fresa. A Deidara le costó separarse de esos labios.

─¿Por qué te metiste en mi cama?

─Sólo quería comprobar si... ¡Y además, se me dan muy mal estas cosas! ¡Soy tímido!

Deidara reanudó el beso. Cada palabra que decía el muy bobo lo ponía aún más caliente. Esa vez, Obito parecía haber ganado algo más de soltura. Con ambas bocas ocupadas la una con la otra, Deidara subió una mano por su pecho y le deshizo el nudo de la corbata. Sintió que Obito lo empujaba hacia la cama y ahí cayeron enredados el uno en el otro, besándose con apetito voraz.

─A mí no me lo pareces, hmm ─susurró Deidara.

─Por eso te dije que hablaríamos luego. Quería aprovechar el día estudiando.

─Estúdiame a mí ─dijo con voz sugerente, viendo como sus palabras conseguían ponerlo aún más rojo de lo que estaba.

─Ah... Sí, supongo que ese tipo de estudio es mejor...

Desabotonó su camisa, y llegando a la conclusión de que esforzarse en quitarla del todo era inutil, pasó a ocuparse del pantalón. Al ver que Obito estaba tratando de quitarle el suyo también, un sensual murmullo escapó de sus labios.

─Si me haces esto siendo tímido, ¿qué no me hubieras hecho si no lo fueras?

Levantó la cadera para que Obito pudiera deshacerse mejor de la prenda. Ambos pantalones cayeron al suelo uno sobre el otro.

─Así sin ropa es como debiste haberte quedado ─dijo el supuesto chico tímido, sus manos acariciando sus muslos en un movimiento ascendente.

Obito bajó de nuevo a saborear su boca, y Deidara le respondió con la misma avidez. Mientras lo hacía, se terminó de quitar la camisa, y comenzó a desabrocharle la suya. Deidara no perdió ni un segundo en acariciar su pecho con ambas manos, incapaz de decidirse si estaba más hambriento por sus besos o por su cuerpo.

Y entonces sus entrepiernas duras chocaron.

─¡Mmhh! ─se le escapó a Deidara tras el placentero estremecimiento que lo recorrió. Su compañero de piso estaba frotándose contra él. Sin poder resistirlo más, estiró la mano y tomó el bulto entre sus dedos─. Obito... ¿qué escondes aquí?

Se le hacía la boca agua solo de pensarlo.

Obito colocó una de sus manos sobre la de él y presionó. Pudo sentir con mucha más claridad el contorno de aquella erección que cabeceaba por él.

─Aprieta más ─le dijo Obito contra los labios.

Sus suspiros eran audibles, y con cada uno Deidara se sentía más y más caliente. Frotó su miembro con más rudeza, haciendo que Obito lo aplastase más contra la cama. Le costaba mover la mano, pero tener su propia erección aprisionada entre ambos cuerpos, moviéndose al compás de la fricción de los mismos lo compensaba.

Deidara se separa del húmado encuentro entre sus lenguas para tomar aire, sin dejar de frotarse, se movió hasta rozar con sus labios la oreja de Obito.

─Me pones muy caliente... ─susurró desvergonzado.

Eso consigue hacer que Obito baje a besar su cuello. Una de sus manos apoyada en el colchón, la otra acariciando el pecho de Deidara, pellizcando su pezón derecho. Obito succionó la piel de su cuello, con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarle marca. Deidara se sintió derretir mientras la lengua de su compañero de piso seguía recorriendo la sensible piel, besando, mordiendo de vez en cuando.

A pesar de la debilidad en su cuerpo, resultado de aquellas placenteras atenciones, Deidara le bajó a Obito el boxer. Se humedeció la mano con saliva antes de agarrar esa goteante verga de significantes dimensiones.

─Obito... Mmmmh...

Cuanto más lo másturbaba, más crecía su necesidad por ser perforado sin piedad. La mano de Obito se deslizó sobre su ombligo, metiéndose bajo su ropa interior empapada en líquido preseminal a la vez que el beso se reanudaba. Desesperado, Deidara agitó sus caderas. Sentía que Obito también lo estaba por esa urgencia mal aplacada impresa en sus actos.

Obito se separó de él, irguiéndose.

─Desnúdate del todo ─dijo mientras iba hacia el cajón inferior de su armario.

Aprovechó el paréntesis para quitarse el boxer mientras Obito revolvía entre sus cosas. Lo esperó masturbándose, el glande enrojecido saliendo y entrando del hueco formado por sus dedos mientras miraba su apetecible espalda.

─Es hora de empezar esto ─dijo Obito al girarse.

Deidara vio sus ojos detenerse en el espectáculo que había preparado solo para él. Le costó varios intentos poder rasgar el precinto de celofán, tan distraído como iba.

─¿Estaba esa botella esperando por mí, hm? ─bromeó con una sonrisa, recordando que en los tres meses que eran compañeros, jamás había traído a ningún ligue al apartamento. Sabía que estaba soltero y ya habían hablado sobre la pegatina de la bandera bisexual en la carcasa de su celular, pero según el mismo Obito, eso de salir a ligar no iba con él, sino que prefería conocer a alguien despacio antes de dar un paso más.

Imaginó que tres meses de verlo todos los días le había bastado.

Arrodillándose sobre la cama, Obito se echó sobre él y apartó su mano para evitar que siguiera tocándose.

─Puede ser. Hay que pensar en todo ─le pilló desprevenido cuando Obito agarró su erección, haciéndolo gemir de placer con el vaivén de su muñeca. Deidara no podía aguantarse sus reacciones bajo la intensa mirada de Obito─. Mierda, Deidara... Eres tan... Estás tan... Irresistible... Con esa cara...

El estómago de Deidara se contrajo con fuerza. Podría incluso sentirse un poco avergonzado. Sólo un poco, porque no estaba acostumbrado a aquella voz suspirante. Pero eso no le impidió empujarlo hasta hacerlo sentarse sobre sus propias piernas y treparle encima. Ahora era él quien lo volvía a masturbar tras escupir en su mano, sus dedos enroscados alrededor de la erección con el pulgar masajeando el glande.

Con su otro brazo, Deidara se agarró a su cuello para permitir a Obito lubricar sus dedos mejor.

─Mejor será... Que te sujetes bien ─susurró.

Deidara separó más las rodillas, maniobrando sus caderas para ayudar con la puntería cuando Obito colocó su mano bajo él.

─Mmm... ¡Méteme dos!

La sensación de los resbaladizo dedos entrando en él le arrancó un sonoro suspiro, a pesar de que pronto le supo a poco. Se lanzaron a comerse la boca mientras se masturbaban el uno al otro despacio.

─Es cierto... Ah... Estás... Ardiendo... ─dijo Obito, cuando los ataques de la boca ajena se lo permitían.

Deidara subía y bajaba, empalándose en aquellos dedos, obstinado en mantener el control a pesar de los intentos de Obito por mantenerlo fijo. Cada vez que los dedos pasaban cerca de su próstata, la leve presión hacía contraer su estómago en placer por una fugaz fracción de segundo, dejándolo insatisfecho.

Con el tercer dedo entrando en él, Obito dejó de masturbarlo y pasó a manosear una de sus nalgas. Deidara a penas podía sujetarse ya. Sentía que la fuerza en los brazos se le había ido e iba a caerse hacia atrás de un momento a otro. Se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyarse en Obito y bajó a besar su cuello y pecho rápido y con fuerza, devolviéndole las marcas que muy posiblemente le había hecho antes.

Los dedos de Obito se separaban en su interior, dilatándolo. Él se balanceaba contra los mismos, cansado de sostenerse pero incapaz de parar.

Fue Obito quien cayó hacia atrás al final y lo arrastró con él. Sacó sus dedos de él un momento para dejar descansar el brazo antes de volver a meterlos. Deidara no paró de balancearse, si antes arriba y abajo, ahora hacia delante y hacia atrás.

─Ya... No quiero más dedos ─dijo Deidara, deteniéndose y dejando que Obito siguiera─. Dame tu verga, hm.

Estaba necesitado y algo fatigado por la demandante posición anterior, pero dispuesto a quedar rendido.

─¿Ya andas suplicando por ella? ─preguntó Obito con fingida inocencia.

─Yo no suplico... Yo exijo.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que Obito le estaba metiendo un dedo más. Primero hasta la mitad y estocada tras estocada se fueron clavando en él bien profundo. Deidara sintió unas leves molestias de lo lleno que estaba, pero eso no le impidió comenzar a balancearse otra vez probando diferentes ángulos para hacer que los dedos dieran con su próstata. Obito parecía dispuesto a evitarla.

En el vaivén, consiguió por fin dar de lleno en ella. Deidara gimió en voz alta al sentir el chispazo de placer, agitando sus caderas muy deprisa para aprovechar al máximo que Obito se estaba presionando justo donde él quería.

Gimió y gimió mientras la mirada de deseo de Obito se volvía más voraz que nunca.

Los dedos salieron de él y Deidara gruñó en protesta al sentirse vacío.

─Levántate ─susurró Obito.

Se mantuvo espectante mientras ambos se incorporaban, regresando a su posición anterior. Deidara abrió bien las piernas para él y Obito se echó hacia atrás para dejarle sitio sobre él. Tomó su mandíbula con una de sus manos, pasando el pulgar por el labio inferior. Deidara lo chupó con vicio mientras se ocupaba en agregar más lubricante al miembro de Obito.

─Mmmmh... Deidara... ─dijo, su voz grave, ronca y falta de aire, mirando hipnotizado como rozaba con dientes y lengua la yema de su pulgar.

Vio a Obito bajar la mano para apuntar su verga hacia arriba. Deidara alzó las caderas para quedar sobre ella. Hasta sentir el glande que latía de placer pegado a su dilatado agujero.

Poco a poco, se fue dejando caer sobre la verga dura como la piedra. Notó como lo ensanchaba aún más, abriéndose paso en su interior. Se agarró con ambos brazos a la nuca de Obito, disfrutando de su mirada de placer absoluto mientras con cada subida y bajaba se la clavaba un poco más profundo.

Obito lo agarró de las nalgas mientras hundía su cabeza en hueco del cuello de Deidara para lamerlo.

─Mmm, me vas a volver loco ─dijo entre una serie de pequeños mordiscos. Tras decir eso se inclinó hacia atrás, concentrando su fuerza en las caderas para embestirlo a su mismo compás─... Ah... Nhh.. Qué bien se siente estar ahí dentro...

Deidara también se sentía enloquecer, por la endemoniada fricción de sus cuerpos y el morbo de sus palabras.

─Tu verga... Hmmm... También s-se siente bien...

El aliento de sus gemidos hacía arder la sensible piel del otro.

─Debimos haber... Follado antes...

Si hubiera tenido la mente en condiciones, Deidara se habría reído y le hubiera preguntado qué es lo que le impidió llamar a su puerta sin ropa y con la botella de lubricante en la mano. Si los estudios o su regla de conocer bien al otro antes de dar ese paso. Él lo habría arrastrado a su cama inmediatamente antes de empujarlo a ella y saltarle encima.

Pero Deidara no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera el brutal choque de sus cuerpos, en el chirrido de los muelles, en la verga de Obito arremetiendo bien hondo en su culo, en las uñas que se clavaban en sus nalgas, en los torpes besos que a veces se daban en el cuello y los labios y en su propio miembro, rozándose con ambos cuerpos.

Su orgasmo estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. La posición era fatigante, y él ya solo quería explotar. Correrse y descansar por fin.

Obito gruñó cuando los gemidos de Deidara se hicieron unos tonos más agudos al sentir que su abdomen comenzaba a retorcerse por espasmos de intenso placer. Trató retrasarlo, pero desistió cuando vio que no tenía otra salida de ahí más que dejarse llevar al éxtasis total. Varios chorros de semen cayeron en los pechos de ambos.

La falta de fuerzas hizo que ya no pudiera agarrarse bien al cuello de Obito, pero antes de que pudiera caer, él lo tomó de la espalda y lo recostó en el colchón tan delicadamente como la situación se lo permitió. Obito siguió cogiéndose su culo, jadeando y gruñendo con salvajismo, lo cual incrementó su bienestar post orgásmico. Aunque estaba cansado y demasiado relajado, consiguió seguir moviéndose para ayudarlo a correrse.

─¡Obito... Hmmm...! ¡Quiero que me inundes! ─gritó, con la voz quebrada.

Estaba comenzando a molestarle la hipersensibilidad, pero se aguantó. Quería en su culo toda la leche que tuviera ahí guardada. Obito clavó aún más las uñas en sus cachetes, su respiración se descontroló. Deidara podía sentir las pulsaciones de su pene llenándolo de líquido espeso e hirviente más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Sin dejar de jadear, Obito apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Deidara, cuidando de no aplastarlo. Él se abrazó a su espalda huyendo del frío que empezaba a sentir. Tras un rato se miraron. Deidara vio en el reflejo de sus ojos vidriosos y cansados que estaba igualmente exhausto y despeinado. Obito se inclinó sobre él despacio, hasta juntar sus labios en un beso lento, largo y tierno. Estuvieron así un buen rato. Deidara sentía el semen en su culo goteando al colchón pero no habría podido moverse aunque quisiera.

─¿Fue bueno? ─preguntó Obito, algo más recuperado.

Deidara tuvo que soltar una carcajada.

─Obvio que sí. ¿Y para ti, hm?

─Creo que eso es fácil de notar. En verdad pregunto estupideces ─dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Tras un beso más, Obito se separó de él para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Con un quejido, Deidara se sentó a su lado.

─No creo que vaya a poder estudiar nada hoy. A parte de ti ─dijo Obito.

─¿Pero ha valido la pena o no? ─preguntó Deidara─. He pensado, que tal vez debería venir esta noche por si se te aparece otra vez la niña tétrica.

─¡Pensé que creías que me lo estaba inventando!

─Más vale prevenir... Y podemos seguir pasándolo bien, hmm ─sugirió apoyándose en su brazo.

-Aunque quizá no deberíamos hacer esas cosas delante de una niña aunque sea fantasma, se va a traumatizar.

Deidara rodó los ojos.

─¡Pues que se vaya, hm! ¿No era eso lo que querías? Yo solo trato de ayudarte.

─Mmm qué amable ─se burló Obito─. Sé lo que buscas, no te andes con excusas.

─Ah, mira quién habla. El que se me coló en la cama anoche con la más increíble de todas ─replicó.

─¡Sabía que no me creías!

Bueno, ya no podía quedarse más discutiendo tonterías. Debía lavarse. Antes de levantarse para ir al baño, Deidara le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera. Obito no tardó en seguirlo, tomándolo en brazos.

Deidara estaba demasiado satisfecho como para protestar por eso.

* * *

 **Limón porque hace mucho que no escribo (un mes). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Viva el limón. ¿Ustedes creen a Obito por cierto? Pobre incomprendido Obito, aunque no podrá quejarse después de esto. Nota corta porque no tengo Internet. Nos vemos!  
**


End file.
